


Partying with Jack and Jose

by Krislmart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alone on Christmas, Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Cas was resigned to another miserable Christmas after Gabriel abandoned him and he had to spend it alone in a hotel.A chance run-in at the elevator leads to possibly his best Christmas yet.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot/Art Contest - December 2019





	Partying with Jack and Jose

_ Typical Gabriel _ , Cas thought as he walked across the lobby. He had been on the road for eleven hours, even though the drive from Chicago to Lawrence, Kansas should only take eight. People forgot how to drive during the holidays. They were in such a rush to get to where they were going that they failed to follow simple rules of the road. Cas shuddered remembering a few of the accidents he had driven past, cars mangled beyond recognition and people standing beside them crying.

He had finally reached Lawrence and, after dropping his bags off at the hotel, he headed straight to Gabriel’s house only to find the house dark and empty. 

After several unanswered phone calls and an hour of pacing, Gabriel called him back. Cas could barely hear him above the chatter of voices and loud thrum of music.

“Gabriel, where are you? I just got into Lawrence and you weren’t at home,” Cas said.

“Oh no Cassie, I thought I told you!” Cas rolled his eyes. He hated that nickname and Gabriel knew it. 

Perched on the arm of the couch, Cas took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. “What did you think that you told me Gabriel?”

“I’m not going to be home for the holidays. We’re working on getting the new club locations up and running on the East Coast. I’ll be bouncing from New York to Boston for the next few weeks. You can always hop on a flight and join me out here!”

Before Cas could respond, a high-pitched shriek sounded in the background. “Shit, Cassie, I gotta go. One of the waitresses thought she could pull a Coyote Ugly and slipped off the bar.” 

Silence filled Cas’ ears. With a heavy sigh, he flopped backwards onto the couch. “Why did I think this year was going to be any different?” he groaned. Without fail, something ruined the holidays every year. Whether it was when they were children and their mother decided to have a nervous breakdown or when Cas was fresh from his first year of college and trying to come clean about his sexuality or when their eldest brother found out that Gabriel’s life-long ambition was to run a series of clubs across the country, chaos seemed to follow his family.

“At least I won’t have to worry about Mom or Michael this year,” Cas mused. His eldest brother had made sure to tell his brothers that he was taking his family and their mother on a special holiday getaway to recharge after a busy year. Cas fought the urge to roll his eyes again. Michael was such a suck-up. He loved the fact that mom doted on him because he was the “normal” son who had a nice career, married a sweet girl and gave her grandchildren. While Gabriel seemed allergic to settling down, Cas would love to find a nice person and maybe start a family one day.

He stared at the swirling design on Gabriel’s ceiling until he started to shiver since Gabriel had turned the heat down. Pushing himself off the couch, Cas made his way to the front door, resigning himself to a lonely Christmas.

Hand on the doorknob, he froze and a smile creased his face. “Well if Gabriel’s going to skip out on Christmas with no notice, he at least owes me,” Cas smirked. Quickly, he jogged to the kitchen, grabbed a canvas tote from under the sink and filled it with snacks, two bottles of liquor and several bottles of craft beer.

“If I’m going to be alone on Christmas, I might as well throw myself a party,” he murmured before snatching a small medicine bottle from the top of the fridge.

Walking into the lobby, Cas kept his head down so the front desk clerk wouldn’t try to talk to him. She had been far too bubbly when he checked in earlier and now he definitely wasn’t in the mood to deal with her. So it was completely his fault when he ran into a solid figure getting off of the elevator.

“Oof.” Cas barely kept himself from falling over as the breath was knocked out of him.

“Hey man, watch where you’re going,” a warm familiar voice said.

Cas’ eyes shot up and widened as he locked gazes with a face he hadn’t seen since high school.

“Dean?”

Mossy green eyes brightened as Dean recognized him. “Cas! Never thought I’d see you again. How’ve you been?”

“Could be better,” Cas said before he could stop himself.  _ Stupid _ , he thought.  _ You’re finally seeing Dean again and you’re going to dump your problems on him. Really? _

“I feel ya, man.” The smile slowly slid off of Dean’s face. “I’m sure you’re on your way to see Gabe later, right?”

Cas snorted. “Just came from there. He actually left town without telling me. So now I get to stay in the hotel and celebrate Christmas all by myself. Are you on your way to see Sam?”

Dean shook his head. “He’s out in Cali, trying to finish up law school. I told him not to worry about coming home for the holidays because I was supposed to be busy with Lisa. Turns out my schedule’s pretty clear since she decided that we weren’t working out and she wanted to get back with her ex. Now I’m heading out to the liquor store to pick up Jack, John, and Jameson to keep me company.”

A smile creased Cas’ face as he reached into his bag. “What if I said Jack’s already with me along with Jose and some other friends?” He lifted one of the bottles up enough for Dean to see.

“Then I’d ask if you have room at your party for another person.” Dean’s eyes twinkled as he gazed at Cas.

There was no way that Cas was going to refuse Dean. Hell, he could have only two airplane bottles of whiskey and he would give them both up if Dean asked.  _ So much for that high school crush disappearing _ , he thought before nodding at Dean. “If you want, we can drop this off and head to the store to pick up anything else we need.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean clapped a hand on Cas’ shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze as his other hand hit the elevator call button. 

A few hours and several shots later, Cas sat with his back against the bed. They had decided to party in Dean’s room since he had gone all out and got a suite.

“Might as well,” he let out a dark chuckle as he let Cas in. “I’m going from a four-bedroom house and five year relationship to a hotel and empty bed.” 

Cas’ heart ached. He had only had one relationship that could be termed serious and even then it lasted less than a year. Inias had left him because, according to him, Cas was “too serious and high-strung.” He couldn’t imagine giving someone five years of your life only for them to throw you out. Turning to look at Dean, it seemed impossible that someone had left him. Even sad and heartbroken, Dean radiated beauty.

Now, leaning against the bed, he was trying to make sense of how exactly he got here.

“It’s fate, man,” Dean laughed from where he was sprawled on the bed. Cas whipped his head around, confusion spread across his face.

“Was I talking out loud?” He pulled himself onto the king-sized bed beside Dean.

“A little,” Dean took a swig from the bottle. “You said you didn’t know how you got here.” He held the bottle out to Cas, who grabbed it and took a swig. Normally Cas couldn’t stand the taste of whiskey but now he could barely taste it.

Lime slices littered the bedside table and salt was spilled across the floor beside the empty tequila bottle. Dean pulled the whiskey bottle from Cas’ fingers and set it in the middle of the mess.

“You know Cas,” he said, leaning back against the stack of pillows. “I never thought I would have the chance to talk to you again.”

Cas laughed. “You already said that. What I don’t understand is why? Gabriel still lives here and it’s my hometown.”

Dean leaned forward, catching Cas’ eye. He stared at him for a moment too long before clearing his throat. “Yeah, man, but you were always too good for this town. I knew you were going to get out and I didn’t blame you for running as fast as you could after graduation. Hell, if Sammy wasn’t still here I would have done the same.” He flopped backwards, gaze focused on the ceiling. “I was jealous.”

“Jealous? Of me?” Cas dissolved into laughter. “I was jealous of you. You were so confident and everyone liked you. Meanwhile I had my head stuck in a book and couldn’t even tell the guy I had a crush on that I liked him.”

His hand slapped across his mouth but it was too late. Dean sat up, a strange twinkle in his eye.

“So you like guys, huh?”

Conflicting emotions tore through Cas. He desperately wanted Dean to know who he was now but what if he reacted badly. They were in Kansas after all, a state that was far more red than blue.

“Is that a problem?” he finally said, cursing the waver in his voice.

A sly smile creased Dean’s face. “Nah, unless you have a problem with someone who likes guys and girls.”

“Really?” Cas squeaked. “But you only dated girls in school.”

Dean’s face fell slightly and he looked away from Cas. “Yeah, well I didn’t really start to become comfortable with myself until about six years ago.” Dean paused, indecision flitting across his face. He seemed to pull himself together and locked eyes with Cas. “My dad died right after Sam went off to Stanford. I finally felt free, ya know? I always knew I liked guys but I knew the old man wouldn’t be okay with that. He made too many comments and honestly, I didn’t think that me being his kid would make him any nicer to me. What about you?”

Cas let out a low chuckle. “I’ve known since sixth grade.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “That long? What made you so sure?” His brow furrowed. “You never tried to date anyone, though.”

“I said I knew Dean, not that I was out. I wasn’t dumb. I knew where I lived. I came out after my first year of college. My family didn’t take it that well. If I’m remembering correctly, Mom acted like she was going to faint and Michael called me a disgrace and confused. Gabriel of course slapped me on the back and promised to take me to one of his favorite clubs before telling us all that he was pan. Needless to say, Christmas was cut short that year.”

“Wow,” Dean said, face unreadable. “So did you date a lot during college? Wait, are you in a relationship right now?”

“No on both counts. I had a serious relationship but it didn’t last that long. I don’t think I’m cut out for love.” Cas fell on his back, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. Damnit, he didn’t want to cry in front of Dean. He wouldn’t even be near crying if they hadn’t drank so much. 

“Why not?” Dean softly said, his voice a lot nearer than it was before. Cas turned his head and saw that Dean was laying on his side right beside Cas. “You seem like a catch, Cas. Smart, funny, hot. You’re the total package.”

The gears in Cas’ mind ground to a stop. “You think I’m hot?”

A warm smile lit up Dean’s face. “I’ve thought you were hot since high school, if not before. I was too chickenshit to say anything before.”

Cas flashed him a gummy smile. “You should have. I only had an enormous crush on you.”

“Wait,” Dean whispered. “Was I the guy?”

Cas laughed then and gently pushed Dean. “Of course. Have you looked in a mirror for the last ten years?”

Dean pushed him back. “I guess we’re just a couple of dumbasses, huh?”

“We don’t have to be,” Cas softly said, leaning in slightly.

Dean surged forward, lips meeting Cas’. It took Cas a second to catch up and realize that this was actually happening. When it finally clicked, he was fully onboard, moving to straddle Dean. Their kisses got deeper and more heated as the hours passed.

They were down to their boxers when someone knocked on the door.

“Ignore it,” Dean mumbled as he mouthed at Cas’ hipbone. 

The knocking grew louder and more insistent. Just when Cas was about to suggest Dean see who it was, someone yelled from the other side.

“Dean! Dean, are you in there?”

Dean shot up. “Sammy?!” Before Cas knew it, Dean was across the room, opening the door a crack.

Sam pushed himself through the partially open door, talking nonstop. “Man, I didn’t know where you were. I came home to surprise you and Lisa said that the two of you had split and you were moving out. I finally managed to track the Impala down to this parking lot and bribed the front desk clerk…” he trailed off as his eyes took in the room.

“Castiel?” he yelped, hand quickly covering his eyes. “Dean, what’s going on?”

“Well,” Dean laughed, a red tinge coloring his cheeks. “Lisa and I did split up and then I ran into Cas here. We were both alone for the holiday so we decided to have a little party. Next thing you know, we found out that we both had massive crushes on each other in high school and decided to see if we still had a spark.” He winked at Cas. “I’d like to think we do but that’s just my opinion.”

Sam groaned. “Can you both put clothes on so we can get food from wherever is open?”

Dean looked at Cas, a question in his eyes. Cas just smiled back and gave him a quick nod.

“Sure, Sam. But you’re getting your own hotel room. Mine is fully occupied. I think Cas might have one you could use.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/krislmart) and [Tumblr](http://krislmart.tumblr.com).


End file.
